


Ｍａｓｋａｐｈｏｂｉａ

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Burns, Electrocution, Experimental Murder, Knifeplay, M/M, Masks, Salt and Ice, Tom dies a little bit but comes back, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe when there's different happenings during The End and the outcomes are awful. *fingerguns*
> 
> Just a random thought that came to mind while listening to 'how bad can I be' and thinking "what if my precious favorite cinnamon role character went on a fucking murder spree with that song on???"

"Are... Are you going to kill me?"

 

He spoke with the old, familiar monotone voice, muffled slightly with the clay mask covering his face.

 

"I don't know, do you think I should kill you?"

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

"... Just wanted to do a few things. Play a little bit."

 

Arms and legs desperately try to set themselves free from the ropes and metal they've been tied to. Exhausted, you whine and give up for the fourth time.

 

The ginger simply chuckled, walking over, pushing the small lantern with your stolen sneakers he was wearing, and kneeling down to be eye level with you.

 

"You know, you're quite a beauty. Even more than me," He brings his hand up and softly caressed your cheek with his finger, "You should be thankful for such a compliment."

 

You whimper at his touch, turning your head away from him.

 

"Heh, I always admired that from you. The way you keep yourself looking so beautiful after everything that happens. After every little adventure we have. I envy you."

 

He gently used his his finger and thumb, guiding your face back into his direction. You let out a pathetic cry as your (lack of) eyes laid onto him.

 

His mask. That white, shiny mask with the slit between the lips.

 

"M-Matt..."

 

He leans and his mask bumps onto the side of your cheek. Like a kiss.

 

"No... No... Please..."

 

"Don't worry, I won't start now. I've got to get the toys ready. Until then, you can have as much freedom as you'd like and try to untangle yourself. Not like you can. But I'd love to see you try."

 

With that, he leaves to some other part of the room. Far off, where you couldn't see him.

 

You struggle again. Screaming, crying for help. He instantly ran over with a piece of duct tape and a finger by your lips.

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

"Well, that's certainly one way to get caught."

 

Grabbing you by the jaw, he thumbs the tape over your mouth. He coos while you stared at him.

 

"I'll have to do this a bit more quickly because of that. Thanks."

 

And then he's gone.


	2. 2

Matt was always a sweet guy. Really self-centered, but sweet nonetheless. Nobody could love him as much as he loved himself. Not even his own family.

 

....

 

But of course, you're not nosy. You never asked him any personal questions.

 

It was okay for a while. Tord left, Matt never seemed to notice (courtesy of the memory-eraser gun) and still became the vain, annoying guy as you always known him to be. Lots happened, from Edd being hunted down by his future self, your snow monster, another zombie apocalypse, and--

 

Tord came back.

 

And despite claiming that he never knew the Norwegian, he happily accepted him back into the house so quickly. That pissed you off. You left the house shortly before Edd decided to go on another adventure, "as a friend-family".

 

He went in your room, his old room.

 

Tord, being the asshole he was, got aggressive when Matt sneaked in. Gave the poor guy a black eye and a bad scratch. 

 

Decided to make it up to him by going out for ice cream. Which is stupid, because Matt never liked ice cream. Nevertheless, he accepted the offer and left together, completely forgetting to bring Edd along.

 

And uhh, Edd decided to look for you, instead. By then, you've already bought yourself an entire fucking apartment (because, logic). The both of you chilled out for the entirety of the time he decided to stay over.

 

Maybe, you should've left with him.

 

The next day was...

 

_"Tom! Can you come over?"_

 

_"What's wrong--"_

 

_"The house, the neighborhood... It's gone- It's all gone-"_

 

_"Calm down, I'll be there shortly."_

 

The next day could've been better.

 

The house was destroyed.

 

Matt was missing.

 

Everything was rubble.

 

Made you think, while taking Edd and the other two neighbors along with you. It wasn't all that bad, everyone was quiet at least.

 

You just hoped maybe Matt got lost somewhere. Not the first time that would happen. He'll turn up eventually, right?

 

One month.

 

Nothing.

 

Two.

 

Nothing.

 

Three.

 

Nothing.

 

Wasn't until the fourth month finally he turned up.

  

* * *

 

 

You hear something big sliding against the smooth ground. It's a cooler.

 

Matt brings along a bundle of items, salt, a fancy looking pocket knife, and a...

 

No, no, no, NO, NO, NO--

 

"What's the matter, Tommy? You look quite... Shocked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Tom is probably really hard to kill, so enjoy the next chapter, lovelies.


	3. 3

~~~~"Now, here's how we're going to play. I'm going to take the tape off. If you scream, I'll kill you right here, right now. And maybe I might go after... Edd was his name, right?"

 

You whimper.

 

"Hahaha. Let's start, shall we?"

 

Matt starts humming as he softly stroked your face, running his hands through your hair and rubbing his hardened fingertips onto your scalp. This would be relaxing, if not for the situation at the moment.

 

"I love the little purrs you give me. So sweet and adorable. It makes me want to keep you instead of..." A silent pause, a small chuckle, "But I have clear orders," His fingers hover over your taped mouth, his nails eventually dug under one side of the tape before slowly tearing the whole thing off. It hurt a lot, but he's trying to be careful with you.

 

Which is confusing, too. 

 

You can almost feel him smile when he bumped his mask on your forehead. Another kiss.

 

"I've been told you've been curious about me. And that's why you were looking for me at the store parking lot. Although, it would've been good on your part if you brought someone along..."

 

He backs away and grabbed the fancy pocket knife, "Oh well. So, I'll allow you five questions to ask me. You know, I loved talking about myself. Might as well stroke my ego while you prepare to die. Ask a bad question..."

 

His hand was quick as one swift swipe of the blade had you already bleeding. 

 

You wince, trying to hold back tears.

 

"I'll be sure to make each one deeper than the last. Got it? Great. Let's begin."

 

This felt a bit stupid. Was he really going to...?

 

"I'm waaaaaiting..." He chirped, taking a white, stained but clean looking cloth out of his sweatshirt pocket, lightly dabbing at the wound he made.

 

Fine. You'll play.

 

"W-Where were you?"

 

"Oh?

 

You cleared your throat, lips twitching to a frown, "You know. When you went missing? Where did you go? What happened..."

 

"Hey, that's cheating. Adding another question and yet, more, on top of that."

 

He snatched the container of salt, popping the thing open and pouring salt into the palm of his hand. You look up at him with a confused look before squealing as Matt started rubbing the salt into your cut. His hand was over your mouth tightly, muffling your screams as he continued.

 

"Question one. I don't really remember much of what happened. One minute I see red before an explosion, and the other, I was stuck, tied up with a bag over my head."

 

He finishes up, the pain was still stinging.

 

You felt like sobbing.

 

"Oh! Did you know that rubbing this in that cut could benefit you? Red Leader told me that. I think it worked well, don't you think?"

 

He sees you shaking. You're almost too scared to ask another question, but you  _really_  don't want to keep him waiting.

 

"Your parents."

 

"... What about them?"

 

"Why do you never mention them?"

 

Matt is silent. He seems to be considering to either stab you again or not.

 

"Too personal. But I'll let it slide," He sits on the cooler and thinks, "Hmm... My mother was an artist. She loved every single color she's seen. Painted about everything and nothing, feelings and numbness. Such a shame she would never be well known. People simply have horrible tastes in art, nowadays."

 

This still had nothing to do with-

 

"My dad was a butcher."

 

Nevermind.

 

"He was very good at his job. Made clean cuts. Smelled like an animal's carcass and salty blood. He got fired one day in paranoia, which wasn't great for me and Mom. Shame. So Mom proposed an experimental objective for him. My parents didn't tell me anything until I was... Fourteen I think? I remember around then, dad was teaching me how to make clean cuts like he did. I wasn't very good at first. My cuts were shaky. Jagged. But I practiced. With the neighbor's cats. Just wanted to impress the old man."

 

He got up.

 

"I could never please him. Every time I thought I was getting better, he'd just blow smoke in my face and tell me to try again."

 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair, an angry growl rumbles from his throat, "He used me. Bastard got lazy and made me do his dirty work. Cutting up what I thought were animals for his wife's paintings," He snarled in your ear, "I got sick of it," He threw your head back, and regained his composure, "I ran away and lived with my grandmother. She was nice. I loved her. I made sure nothing wrong ever happened to her. She's dead now, she tried to fly a plane to visit me for Christmas."

 

You look down.

 

"Ugghh, I'm so boooored...! Let's spice this up, shall we?"

 

"No-no, let's not-!"

 

But he was already pouring salt in his hand again. He stared at it for a little bit before tilting your head up and dumping the whole container into your empty eye sockets. You hiss in pain. The sensation was somewhat dull, but the pain was still there.

 

Matt used the bloody cloth to pick up a few ice cubes. 

 

"Now, try to withstand this."

 

He drops one cube in your left eye.

 

"AAACK- FF-F-UCK-!"

 

"I should really cut you for swearing. But, I don't really want to at the same time... These orders are so unfair..."

 

He drops another in your right eye.

 

"Maybe... I can keep you, instead?"

 

He's still keeping your head up to keep the cubes inside your skull. His thumbs forcefully went down and squished your eyelids closed before grabbing your head and shaking it violently. You scream. He digs his nails into your scalp to keep you quiet.

 

He finally tilted your head down and allowed you to open your eyes.

 

And it's a surprise that you can still see.

 

Blood, cold salt water, and tears trickled out your eyes and down your cheeks.

 

"..."

 

"What was that?" Matt asked.

 

"Why... Aren't... You... Killing me?"

 

"Hehe, question three. I don't really want to. In fact, if I could, I'd keep you ALL to myself. You could help me a lot, honestly... But I love Red."

 

"Who?"

 

"You don't need to know," He walked over, behind and out of sight.

 

...

 

_Where the HELL is Edd??_

 

Shouldn't somebody be looking for you by now? Shouldn't there be someone yelling at this maniac to tell him that he was under arrest?

 

"Would you like two amps or six?"

 

"What?"

 

"Six it is, then."

 

You hear something click, immediately you're greeted with a burning sensation, once again. You start screaming, a bit of hope in you desperately wanting your sound to be loud enough for someone to notice, or at least loud enough that Matt needed to turn it off to avoid suspicion.

 

But no.

 

It feels like you're being torn to shreds. Like parts of your body are shaking so much from the energy, it's so damn _painful_.

 

"You're not dead yet?" He mumbled, "Red was wrong...?" 

 

It comes to a sudden stop.

 

"Or maybe... You aren't  _really_ human, are you?"

 

Silence.

 

"AhahahHAHA~! This is so EXCITING! Now I'm curious, how much energy can kill you?"

 

There's a small rustle of noise before the sensation came back again, only stronger. You didn't know how loud you could scream until this point of your life.

 

Then, begins a cycle of stopping and shocking. He didn't bother to listen to you anymore.

 

It didn't matter, anyway.

 

After the fifth time, you instantly passed out.

 

You fall limp on the chair, unable to feel the burns and cuts on you, and unable to open your eyelids.

 

Feels cold.

 

Feels like nothing.

 

Feels nice.

 

* * *

 

 

"He's got quite a number done on him. Even after death. You went a little overboard, haven't you, elske?"

 

"..."

 

"You have permission to speak."

 

"Yes, Leader... I'm sorry."

 

"Actually, it's perfect! I have a few things to do with him."

 

"... Oh? But he's dead? What are you going to do?"

 

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; it takes one amp of electricity to kill a person, (depending on how long they're shocked).
> 
> Also I know nothing about murdering people so if I messed up a detail or left something out, feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill people that's a no no


End file.
